<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tres veces si by MrsKenobiSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280246">Tres veces si</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKenobiSolo/pseuds/MrsKenobiSolo'>MrsKenobiSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKenobiSolo/pseuds/MrsKenobiSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#Reylonochedebrujas</p><p>El diablo se enfrenta a una serie de conflictos cuando se percibe enamorado de una humana, ¿Quién diría que el señor de la oscuridad podría llegar a encontrar tales sentimientos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tres veces si</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hace ya muchos años, cuando la tierra no se encontraba tan poblada, cuando los bosques no estaban en su viaje de regreso y la sola idea de tecnología hubiera sido un total disparate, dicen que el diablo abandonó su trono por una vendedora de velas aromáticas.</p><p>Las velas perfumadas no eran la decisión más acertada, muchos hombres y mujeres sólo se inclinaban a comprar lo estrictamente necesario, aún así siempre sobrará un poco y se destinaba a alegrar los ambientes con aromas primaverales u otoñales, de acuerdo a la preferencia. El mercado de Niima no era una excepción a esa regla. Allí ocurrió lo que hoy nos importa, a allí un día llegó el diablo enamorado.</p><p>Niima se encontraba al borde de la nada, y sólo acudian allí los ciudadanos del pueblo más cercano. Pocas veces se veía a gente de otro lado o de un pueblo más allá de Jakku, Niima era conocido por su tenacidad a no dejarse vencer por la quiebra y sus vendedores siempre encontraban la manera de sobrevivir, ponían diversas ofertas, inventaban canciones ingeniosas para vender, hacían carteles llamativos y todo lo que fuera agradable para la vista, que hiciera el lugar más cálido de lo que era en realidad. Varios de los vendedores estaban trabajando en conjunto para lograr abrir más rutas que llevarán a los viajeros hacia al mercado, se mantenían optimistas en ello y poco a poco su repertorio de caras conocidas fue ampliándose. Las nuevas rostros estaban fascinados por su descubrimiento, pero nadie lo estaba tanto como el diablo al descubrir a la joven vendedora de velas aromáticas.<br/>
Casi por casualidad, a través de las llamas la había encontrado, debía averiguar por qué una zona del mapa se encontraba menos oscura y llena de desdicha que antes. Entonces la vio, con sus tres moños en la cabeza uno debajo del otro y sus mejillas rosadas de tanto sonreír. Boquiabierto se detuvo en ella, la muchacha enseñaba a otros la variedad de aromas que podrian llegar a haber en una vela, el diablo por un segundo creyó sentir algo más que el olor a brasas y fuego. Se aseguro de que nadie lo estuviera observando para permitir que el audio se colara de entre las llamas, su voz dulce y cantarina lo dejo mas hipnotizado que antes, tenía un asentó diferente, extraño y maravilloso que, de ser posible, lo dejaron más encandilado que antes. Paso su mano por el cabello negro en señal de impaciencia frente a los sentimientos que comenzaron a gestarse en él.</p><p>Aquel mediodía se convirtió en un día entero, el día en varios más. Luego esperaba con ansias que el mercado volviera a abrir sus puertas. Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en un año. El diablo seguía observando a la muchacha, el diablo seguía observando a Rey y cuánto más lo hacía, más se enamoraba de ella.</p><p>Por causa de tanto amor, el diablo dejo de lado sus obligaciones y sus deberes como señor del infierno.</p><p>Entre uno de los hechos más desafortunados podemos encontrar el cese de castigos, mucho papeleo atrasado de ingreso al infierno y el escape de los 9 jinetes. Nueve sombras tan oscuras que al verlas te penetran en lo más profundo, te consumen el alma helando tu cuerpo e impidiendote moverte. Cuenta la leyenda que en su descuido el señor de la oscuridad no las vigilo como debía y escaparon, entraron en el mundo y cuando se sentían de ánimos desataban dolor, pérdida.<br/>
Cuando el diablo se percató de su descuido, había sido algo tarde pero aún así logro traer devuelta las sombras a su paraje. Dicen que de su mano se escaparon tres de ellas y que por las noches puedes llegar a verlas si estás en el momento indicado y a la hora precisa, hay quienes aseguran que estás sombras son las causantes de las catástrofes más terribles que sufrieron los humanos...Oh! pobres personas que deben sufrir a causa de que el diablo se enamoró de una mujer. Pero ese es tema para otro momento, ya les contaré más en profundidad sobre esas tres jinetes sueltos.</p><p>Ahora bien, una tarde, al caer el sol. El diablo se encontraba observando una de las tantas formas de torturar almas, pero esa emoción de antaño ya no estaba tan presente y viva como antes. Cabizbajo se retiró del salón, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien tras de sí. Voltio algo molesto, tenía planeado sentarse nuevamente frente al fuego buscándola pero no lo haría si alguien estaba molestando o revoloteando a su alrededor. Por todos los infiernos! Era el diablo y no lo dejaban sólo, ¿Acaso no tenían temor hacia él o su imagen se había suavizado?</p><p>--Disculpe señor--se disculpó Hux</p><p>--¿Qué quieres?--espeto con cierta brusquedad, no le importó en absoluto</p><p>--Considero que su situación no puede seguir así señor--junto las manos tratando de no sonar irrespetuoso por sus palabras--como su persona más cercana, considero que era mi deber hacerle saber las inquietudes de todos... también las comparto</p><p>--¿Cuáles inquietudes?--su labio tembló ligeramente</p><p>--Esta muy distraído hace un tiempo, sus energías para el trabajo ya no son las de antes.... señor--agrego, junto algo de aire para decir lo siguiente--Exijo saber qué le ocurre, para resolverlo y que todo vuelva a ser como debe ser</p><p>--No creo que pueda resolver lo que me ocurre--agito su capa en señal de que se iba.</p><p>Pero Hux no se rindió.</p><p>--Se de trucos, encantamientos y pociones--lo siguió--puedo resolver esto, sea lo que sea</p><p>El diablo se detuvo a observarlo. Pensó en sus palabras, en sus opciones y en lo que quería. Consideró que no sería demasiado digno de su parte aceptar dicha oferta, pero que más da! Es el diablo y no se podría esperar menos en eso.</p><p>--Rey--musito</p><p>--¿Rey?--preguntó con un tono más bajo acercándose a él--¿Habla de un monarca? Siempre pueden quebrantarse las reglas para traer más pronto a alguien aquí--aseguró</p><p>--No, eso no...no--lo miro--Rey es una mujer del mercado de Niima</p><p>--Aah, con que de eso se trata--sono muy aliviado dada la situación segun el parecer del diablo--amor--dijo para aclarar</p><p>--¿Y bien??--frunció el ceño exigiendo una respuesta</p><p>--Se de un pequeño truco para eso, se lo conoce como el truco de los tres si. Ella debe decirte tres veces si y entonces será tu esposa, pero lo malo es que solo puede intentar tres veces--explico</p><p>Él no necesito que le explicara por qué necesitaba tres si, así como tampoco necesitaba una explicación de por qué el apogeo de hechos o incidentes para molestar a los habitantes de la tierra era a las 3 am, más conocidos como "actividades paranormales". Se estaban burlando de la Santísima Trinidad, no había otra cosa que les gustará más que molestar o mofarse de símbolos religiosos.<br/>
Con un leve asentimiento se retiró hacia sus sombríos aposentos, aprovecharía la brecha al amanecer, la única puerta con la que el diablo cuenta hacia nuestro mundo. Por el momento sólo podría recorrer su habitación de un lado a otro buscando palabras, ideando un plan de frases o preguntas que hicieran a Rey decir tres veces "si". Cualquier mínima agregación estaría tirando su oportunidad al tacho.</p><p>Durante las primeras luces del amanecer encargo a Hux que lo cubriría mientras subía las escaleras de caracol, ansiaba aprovechar el momento en que la tierra se dividiera en dos para poder deslizarse dentro de ella. Deseaba que al regresar no tuviera que hacerlo sólo. Que Rey lo acompañada, que compartiera lo mismo que él. El secreto para tener una boda con una mujer radicaba en una sencilla palabra que debía repetirse tres veces. Es algo muy sencillo, ¿Cierto? Hasta un estúpido humano podría lograrlo.<br/>
El diablo abandonó sus cuernos, los oculto debajo de su suave cabello negro y con total elegancia camino hacia el mercado como un forastero más, salvo que él ya conocía cada rincón del lugar. Lo había visto a través de las llamas cada vez que la muchacha de tres moños iba de aquí para allá.</p><p>Esperó el momento oportuno, los demás vendedores comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares habitualmente. Entonces la vio, tan hermosa y tan alegre, incluso más que a través de las llamas.</p><p>Trato de ser paciente, de esperar a que su pequeño puesto estuviera montado y dispuesto a atender a los clientes pero no contaba con demasiado tiempo, el amanecer no tradaba horas en dar paso al día sino minutos y debía volver a su mundo antes de que la brecha en la tierra se cerrará.  Acomodo su traje. A grandes zancadas emprendio camino. Nadie podía sospechar de quien era, aún así la gente lo evitaba, se hacían a un lado cuando el pasaba cerca. Una extraña sensación les recorría por el cuerpo, preferían evitarlo a estar cerca pero aquello no pasó cuando se detuvo frente a Rey. Ella no temió, le sonrió ampliamente. Le estaba sonriendo a él. Le estaba sonriendo al mismísimo diablo sin saberlo.</p><p>--¿Seria adecuado saludar a esta hermosa mujer?--preguntó, Rey ante su extraña pregunta largo una risota a media voz.</p><p>--Por supuesto hombre!! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa señor? Buenos días!-- coloco los brazos en jarra con una alegre sonrisa--Soy Rey y ¿Usted?</p><p>--Ben--musitó,aquellas simples letras no habían sido pronunciadas hace años, casi había olvidado la melodía de su nombre. Uno que le perteneció en su vida de Ángel, muchos años antes que está historia.</p><p>El diablo maldijo internamente, allí se esfumaba su primer oportunidad.</p><p>--¿Vende usted velas aromáticas?--preguntó</p><p>--Si--respondió</p><p>--¿Tiene en este momento?--se apresuró a preguntar, no quería dejarle tiempo a agregar más cosas</p><p>--Si!--exclamo. Ben abrió la boca para lanzar su última pregunta pero Rey fue más rápida--¿De qué aroma busca usted?</p><p>Se congeló. Allí se iba su segunda oportunidad se le acaba de escurrir de entre los dedos hasta caer al suelo, y dándose media vuelta emprendió su regreso a su sombría estancia. Dos derrotas habían sido suficiente por un día, necesitaba pensar e idear preguntas que sólo requieran un "si" tres veces seguidas, aún le quedaba una oportunidad y fallar no estaba en sus planes ni por asomo.</p><p>La mañana siguiente, el diablo abandonó su reino y si pudiera sentir esperanza la sentiría, pero tales sentimiento eran demasiado blancos para él. Digamos que, Ben se sintió demasiado alentador con la situación. Ahora tenía algo más de práctica sobre qué preguntar, lo único que lamentaba era tener que ser descortés con ella. Si iniciaba una conversación con un "Buenos días" "Bonita mañana" "Espléndido día, ¿Como se encuentra?", Su oportunidad se iba al tacho y si tenia éxito tendrian toda una eternidad para comenzar el día de tales manera.<br/>
Ben se acercó sin más rodeas al puesto de Rey, espero unos pocos minutos a que terminara de atender a otra persona para comenzar a disparar.</p><p>--¿Sus velas tienen aroma?--preguntó</p><p>--Si</p><p>--¿Y aromatizan los ambientes?--preguntó de inmediato</p><p>--Si</p><p>--¿Me vendería una?--contuvo la respiración</p><p>--Si...--"Por favor Rey, no digas más...no digas ni una palabra más cariño" suplicó Ben internamente.--...por supuesto, ¿De cuál quiere?--agregó</p><p>Ben agachó la cabeza, rendido. Lo era todo. Había perdido su última oportunidad. Comenzó a darse la vuelta, a poner un pie delante de él otro pero ella lo detuvo.</p><p>--Disculpe señor, ¿es de usted esto?--le mostró el pañuelo que recogía del suelo</p><p>--Si--respondió</p><p>--¿Esta muy seguro?--lo doblo para entregárselo</p><p>--Si--volvio a decir</p><p>--¿Ya se va usteded, Ben?--preguntó con algo de lamento en su voz</p><p>--Si</p><p>Tan pronto como ese si se escapaba de sus labios, Rey dejo escapar de los suyos una gran carcajada. De esas que por las noches las brujas lanzan al realizar pociones alucinantes, sólo que ahora no era una poción así que su gran carcajada de bruja denotaba que acababa de atrapar un hombre elegante que fuera su esposo para toda la eternidad.<br/>
Después de todo, el diablo no era el único con trucos y Rey lo había conseguido al primer intento! Que vueltas nos da la vida.</p><p>Hasta hoy en día la pregunta "¿Quien ere esa joven bruja? ¿Y de dónde había salido?" Aún persiste. El diablo tenía conocimiento de todas ellas pero de Rey jamás había escuchado ni una sola palabra.</p><p>Ben y Rey decidieron pasar un día en la tierra juntos. En la mañana del 1ro de noviembre cruzaron el umbral juntos, de la mano y jamás se supo más nada de ellos. Hay quienes dicen que de vez en vez, aprovechando la época del año donde los humanos se disfrazan y a modo de aniversario, se deslizan a la tierra sin ocultarse y pasan una noche entre nosotros. Así que abre bien los ojos, quizás ya te los cruzaste sin siquiera saber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>